Thundercracker's VERY Good Day
by SupremeStarscream
Summary: Thundercracker has to take Thunderblast shopping after she has a fight with Override. How can THIS be a good day? Read and find out.


Thundercracker's VERY Good Day

**Disclaimer** I don't own Transformers. This isn't mine but the person who wrote this said I could post it. Hope everyone likes it. 

**Thundercracker's VERY Good Day**

Upon the destruction of the black hole and the elimination of Galvatron, peace had finally been achieved in the universe, or so most people thought. With no leader, and no supplies, Thundercracker, Thunderblast, Ransack, and Crumplezone joined forces with the autobots. They had tried to make it on their own as the new decepticons, but with the lack of resources and organization, they came to terms with teaming up with the autobots and remaining there.

Though peace had been declared throughout the universe, peace among some of the autobots and former decepticons did not exist. And it wasn't differences in autobot and decepticon beliefs that separated them. It was more…physical and emotional differences the two fought over. Thundercracker found this out the hard way.

The seeker had been walking towards his quarters minding his own business when he rounded a corner and was suddenly given front row seats to a fight between Override and Thunderblast. The two femmes seemed to argue daily over their looks, and men. Thundercracker didn't want to be a part of this fight, and thus waited in the hallway for the two femmes to get done arguing since there was no alternate route to his quarters.

It was nearly midmorning, and the seeker had accidentally left one of his data pads in his room. He was going to go retrieve it, but an obstacle stood in his way.

"So Override, I've been wondering, just how do you make out with Jetfire when he has no mouth?" Thunderblast inquired crossing her arms.

"Oh boy," Thundercracker mumbled to himself.

For the last few months Jetfire and Override had been dating, since Override had called off her relationship with Wing Saber. The reason was quite clear. Override had, had enough of dating an ego maniac. "He can take off his face mask retard," Override responded, "You're just jealous that I have him and you don't."

"I could have him in two seconds if I wanted him," Thunderblast snapped back, "Jetfire's only with you because he knows I'm too hot for him so he settled for a 'B' femme."

Override balled her fists and said, "That's not true! If Jetfire really wanted to date you he would've asked while I was with Wing Saber."

"When you were with Wing Saber, I was with Galvatron," the boat said dreamily.

"For the sex, not the love!" Override remarked, "Face it Thunderblast, I'm prettier and I can love unlike you."

Thunderblast growled and declared, "You'll pay for this you witch!"

"Make my day," Override stated and walked away.

"You coward, come back here and fight me woman to woman!" Thunderblast shouted but Override didn't return.

Feeling bad for the femme, Thundercracker placed a hand on Thunderblast's shoulder and said, "Don't listen to her. That autobot doesn't know what she's talking about."

Thunderblast shrugged the seeker's hand off her shoulder and stated, "I need to buy a gun, a gun so powerful it will blow her away in one blast."

Thundercracker thought for a moment then offered, "Well, I'll take you shopping if you'd like."

Thunderblast thought about this for a moment then replied grinning, "Alright, let's go."

Before Thundercracker could say anything else, the femme grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through a dimension gate. Once through, the two transformers were in one of the many cities located on Cybertron.

"So," Thundercracker piped up, "Was there any store in particular you wanted to go to?"

"A gun store idiot, do you know where any are located around here?"

Thundercracker stuck his nose in the air pretending to be hurt, "Well, if you're going to be calling me things like that, I'm going straight on back to the base."

"For the love of Primus," the femme muttered under her breath, "I didn't mean it."

"You better not have," the seeker remarked glancing around, "There's probably one located down some dark alley somewhere."

"Right," Thunderblast said, "But a pretty girl like me does not belong in a dark creepy alley somewhere."

"I'll go with you," the seeker offered.

"How about we try some stores first?" Thunderblast suggested.

"As you wish," Thundercracker replied deciding to let Thunderblast have her way.

They walked down the street together looking in various shop windows at jewelry and other accessories. After a bit of walking they finally found a place called Big Guns. Thundercracker glanced in the window of the shop, but it was so dirty he couldn't see anything.

"You want to go in there?" Thundercracker asked, "I mean Big Guns does mean big breasts on a woman in—

"It's better than some dark alley," the femme remarked interrupting Thundercracker, "Now don't be a such a chicken and c'mon."

The seeker followed Thunderblast inside the shop, only to discover it wasn't as bad on the inside as he thought would be. The femme proceeded over to the counter as Thundercracker continued to glance around.

"Can I help you?" asked the bot behind the counter.

"Do you sell guns?" Thunderblast asked.

"Do I sell guns? Can't you read! Of course I sell guns, now what kind of gun are you looking for?"

"Well, I'm only looking for parts,"

"Oh so you're building a gun?"

"Yes,"

"What kind?"

Thunderblast took out her own gun and laid it on the counter saying, "I wish to beef up this one."

The bot looked at it and said, "Sure I'll provide you with some parts. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"No, just give me the strongest and most powerful things you have,"

"As you wish little lady," the bot replied disappearing into another room.

Thundercracker joined Thunderblast at the counter and said, "You know, once you kill Override, Jetfire is gonna kill you and Optimus will have you arrested—

"They can kiss my ass, that demon of a femme deserves to die!"

"You know she is wrong Thunderblast, quite honestly I wouldn't mind her dead, but killing her perhaps isn't the right thing to do,"

"Oh, then what is?"

"Revenge by embarrassment,"

"Pft. Death sounds better to me,"

"So humiliating her in public does not appeal to you at all?"

"Well, it does," Thunderblast stated and then the bot returned.

"Here are your parts. Would you like them bagged?" the bot questioned.

"Yes," Thunderblast replied.

Once bagged, Thundercracker offered to carry them for her. There were a total of three bags, each heavy, but the seeker could manage. The two then left the shop and started walking down the street in search of another shop.

They found one, and Thunderblast purchased a few more parts adding four more bags to Thundercracker's load. The seeker looked a little awkward walking down the street carrying seven bags, but when passing bots saw Thunderblast, they figured she was making him carry the bags.

That afternoon they stopped at a park and sat on a bench, the bags scattered about them. After a bit of silence the femme piped up, "You know it's a shame Nemesis Breaker died."

Not quite sure why Thunderblast had brought that up he stated, "He was a good cat. Even though he was evil."

"He was so cute and cuddly. I can see why Megatron kept him around as a pet,"

"Yes, but he was deadly. Remember that time Nemesis Breaker jumped on you and everyone thought that he was going to maul you but he started licking you instead?"

"Yeah, and it makes him even more cute and cuddly and deadly, like me,"

"Well, the cute and deadly part are true," Thundercracker confessed, "I'm just not so sure about the cuddly."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never cuddled with you before so…" he trailed off.

"Don't get any ideas," Thunderblast stated sharply.

Thundercracker was a bit hurt that she had rejected him like that even though he had carried her bags around for her all day, and he had taken her shopping, and he had paid for the parts so Thunderblast didn't have to. The femme didn't seem to notice though and continued, "You know how Nemesis Breaker went around stalking Ransack and scaring the crap out of him? That was hilarious."

"Yeah it was, but the poor guy had nightmares from it,"

"Who can blame the poor kitty?"

"I was talking about Ransack,"

"Oh,"

"Just why did you bring up Nemesis Breaker anyway?" Thundercracker inquired.

"Because he was the first thing that popped into my mind when I sat down on the bench. It's not like you had anything better to talk about," the femme exclaimed.

"Well, give me a moment to think," Thundercracker stated, "Okay, I've got nothing."

"What did I tell you? At least I can keep a conversation alive," Thunderblast retorted, "Now I'm thirsty. Grab the bags, and we'll get out of here as soon as I get a drink from the drinking fountain."

Thundercracker rolled his optics and grabbed the bags and then walked with Thunderblast over to the drinking fountain. While the femme was busy getting a drink, the seeker glanced around and suddenly noticed Arcee bending over to get one of her bags that was underneath a bench. With a dreamy look on his face, Thundercracker suddenly sighed, "Get a load of that pink ass."

Thunderblast looked up from the fountain and noticed Thundercracker staring at Arcee's butt while she struggled to get her bag out from under the bench since it appeared to be stuck. The femme didn't know why, but she felt jealousy starting to prick at her. Grumbling, Thunderblast went over to Arcee and pulled her bag out from the bench and handed it roughly to her and said, "I got tired of seeing that ass of yours while I was getting a drink."

"Why were you looking at it?" Arcee questioned innocently.

"It was there for the whole world to see, now if you don't mind me—

Arcee looked over and saw Thundercracker standing by the fountain and ignoring Thunderblast, she went over to him. Angrily Thunderblast followed.

"Hey TC," Arcee said in a flirting way, "What brings you here?"

"I took Thunderblast shopping to help her loosen up a bit,"

"And you're carrying her bags? How sweet," Arcee cooed causing Thundercracker to blush a bit, "You know, you decepticons are hot with your big guns and everything. Like the one on your left arm."

"Hey Arcee you know what? Sky Byte, he's a predacon, he's standing right over there," Thunderblast suddenly intervened pointing to a predacon with a big claw for a left arm, "I'm sure he's less busy than Thundercracker is now and that he'd probably enjoy your company too."

Arcee looked over and spotted the predacon and then said, "I don't know."

"No honestly, it's fine with me," Thundercracker spoke up, "I mean, I'm sure he's probably got bigger guns and everything."

"Well then, if you say so," Arcee stated and then walked away.

Thunderblast then looked at Thundercracker and shouted, "You stupid idiot! How dare you let her flirt with you!"

Thundercracker looked at Thunderblast confused, "What do you mean? I—

"I don't want to hear it!" Thunderblast yelled and ran off.

Thundercracker debated whether or not to run after her with the seven bags he was holding at the moment. Not caring what people thought, the seeker chased after Thunderblast wanting to know why she was so upset.

After a bit of a run, Thundercracker was able to catch Thunderblast outside a nightclub. Setting the bags down, he put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "What's wrong?"

The femme sniffled a little and then replied, "I don't know. It just made me upset when Arcee flirted with you."

"You know I don't like Arcee. She's too pink for me, for all I care she can have Springer or Hot Rod or whomever she's dating," Thundercracker stated trying to calm Thunderblast down. Letting her go, he noticed the nightclub and asked, "Hey, you want to go to that nightclub right there to calm down?"

"Of fine, but don't tell anyone about this,"

"I won't," he said picking the bags up, "Now let's go."

The two of them then went inside the nightclub and sat down at the bar where Thundercracker ordered them both drinks. Thunderblast started rummaging through her bags and began to put the parts onto her gun.

"Whoa, can't that wait?" Thundercracker asked handing her a drink, "You need to relax a bit Thunderblast."

Thunderblast took a swig of her drink and stated, "Oh, you're right." She then put away the parts to the gun and finished her drink.

Thundercracker had just finished his drink when the femme asked, "You want to dance?"

The seeker was a little surprised that Thunderblast had asked that and he repeated, "Dance?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't know how," Thunderblast remarked.

"I know how to dance," Thundercracker responded, "I was just a little surprised you had wanted to."

"Surprised? C'mon Thundercracker," Thunderblast exclaimed pulling the seeker to the dance floor.

They danced together for a couple songs, and the seeker discovered that Thunderblast was all about dancing. She had every hip movement down; her body went in perfect harmony with the beat of the songs. Thundercracker smiled to himself, and then he noticed Override and Jetfire step onto the dance floor.

"We've got company," Thundercracker stated pointing.

Thunderblast saw Override and Jetfire and balled her fists, "Let's go build that gun."

"Thunderblast, chill, they haven't seen us yet, one more song?" Thundercracker asked.

"Oh…fine," she remarked.

Suddenly the DJ's voice came through the speakers and everyone recognized it as a certain mech, "Ihopeeverybodyishavingagoodtime!"

Some people murmured, "What did he say?"

"SoundwavetheotherDJhadtostepoutforamomentsoIwashissub," the new DJ said really, really fast, "CallmeBlurrandgetreadyforoneheckofabeat!"

Blurr proceeded to play a song, but in fast forward to keep up with his own speed. Suddenly a random bot from the crowd shouted, "You moron! This is my favorite song! Slow it down!"

"HotRod, whatareyoudoinghere?"

"What do you think moron? Now slow down the song!"

"Makeme,"

"That's it!"

Everyone watched as Hot Rod attacked Blurr trying to make him slow down the song. To the amazement of everyone, Hot Rod was suddenly lying out cold on the floor and Blurr shouted, "Whoelsewantssome?"

Though no one understood what he said, no one dared messed with him now after seeing how fast Hot Rod was beaten. Override and Jetfire noticed Thundercracker and Thunderblast suddenly.

"Well what do we have here?" Override exclaimed as she approached the two former decepticons with Jetfire at her side.

"Override, why don't you just mind your own business?" Thundercracker asked, "Can't you leave Thunderblast alone for two seconds?"

"Um, no," Override stated, "Not until that witch learns to hold her tongue around me."

"That's it! C'mon TC, we're leaving," Thunderblast declared dragging him off the dance floor and back over to their bags, "Let's get this gun built."

"They're following us," Thundercracker pointed out.

The femme quickly hid the bags under the counter of the bar. Override took a seat next to Thunderblast at the bar and Jetfire next to his girlfriend.

"Will you quit stalking me?" the boat questioned.

Override ignored her question and said, "So, are you dating Thundercracker now?"

"Well, um, we're just—

"Well, if you are it just surprises me that you settled for a 'B' man when you claim you can get an 'A' one,"

"What was that?" Thundercracker remarked hearing Override's comment, "For your information lady, I'm an 'A+' bot."

"Oh really?" Jetfire chimed in, "Last I heard you were hardly passing as a 'C'."

Thundercracker balled his fists, "This means war! You know I can defeat you! Remember on Gigantion when I knocked you out? I was still conscious when your friends arrived."

Jetfire responded, "Okay, so maybe you defeated me once. I still ended up with the girl."

"If Override hadn't dumped Wing Saber you wouldn't have," Thundercracker snapped back.

"Jealous now are we? C'mon Override, let's leave these two alone," Jetfire stated wrapping his arm around Override.

"Sounds good to me," Override responded leaning into her boyfriend's embrace and following him back to the dance floor.

Thunderblast glared after them, "Revenge by embarrassment sounds really good right now."

"Well then," Thundercracker exclaimed, "Any ideas as to what we should do?"

"Give Ransack a call, he knows more about Override than we do," The femme suggested.

"Good idea," the seeker replied tuning his comlink to Ransack's frequency, "Hey Ransack, you there?"

Their was static and then Ransack answered, "Yeah, what do you want Thundercracker?"

"Well, it's a long story, but Thunderblast and I are looking for some dirt against Override,"

"Sorry, but I don't know nothing,"

Crumplezone's voice suddenly was heard in the background saying, "Whatta you mean? You know she's got that tattoo on her left hip—

Thundercracker heard a popping noise.

"You SHOT me you little oompa loompa!"

Suddenly there was a crash and Thundercracker knew that Crumplezone was unconscious. "Um, guys?" he called.

"What he said," Ransack stated and then ended the transmission.

Thunderblast, who had heard the whole thing chuckled, "They are SO best friends."

"Really, well what do you say we build that gun, that way we can set it on stun, and when Override is least suspecting, we can shoot that armor right off her hip,"

"That sounds like a plan," Thunderblast answered.

Thus the two former decepticons built the gun and spied on Override and Jetfire waiting for a perfect target. Finally they got their chance when the autobot couple left the nightclub and sat on a bench not to far away. The two began dozing off when Thundercracker and Thunderblast made their move.

Hiding behind some bushes in front of the bench, but a couple yards away, Thunderblast aimed the gun carefully at Override's left hip compartment. She fired and made a direct hit blasting the armor straight off the femme's hip. The Speed Planet leader awoke with a start only to find the armor on her hip missing, and nowhere to be found.

Jetfire glanced over at her and noticed the armor missing from her hip. He also saw a rather large heart with Ransack's name in the middle engraved on her metallic skin. "What the slag!?" he yelled.

"Um," Override stammered thinking of an explanation. Her cheeks began turning red from embarrassment.

"I want an explanation Override! Just how did Ransack get you to date him and how the slag did he get his name tattooed to you?"

Thunderblast chuckled from the bushes, but Jetfire was yelling so loud no one but Thundercracker heard her. "Oh my this is rich!" she squealed.

"Shhh, keep it down," Thundercracker replied trying to suppress his own laughter.

"I was drunk," Override said plainly, "I didn't know what I was doing, and I don't remember what happened!"

"Don't remember? You have his name tattooed in a heart right there on your hip!" Jetfire yelled.

At this point neither Thunderblast or Thundercracker could hold their laughter in and began laughing quite loudly. Both Jetfire and Override noticed them in the bushes.

"Why you idiots!" Override shouted, "You'll pay dearly for this!"

"And this is where we make a hasty retreat," Thundercracker stated grabbing Thunderblast's hand and running away down the street with her.

The two were still chuckling about the incident when they got back to the base. Thunderblast had the gun in hand as Thundercracker graciously escorted the femme to her quarters. When they got there, Thunderblast invited him in and the seeker couldn't find it in himself to refuse the invitation.

He was a little surprised though to walk into her room and find the place messy. The seeker watched as the femme set the beefed up gun on her desk and then she turned to him saying, "What?"

"Well, don't take any offense to this, but this place is a mess,"

Thunderblast smiled, "It just goes to show the dirty little femme I am."

Thundercracker rolled his optics and said, "Override's worse."

"Tell me about it," Thunderblast remarked then said, "You know TC, I had a really good time today."

"That's expected when you hang out with a bot like me," Thundercracker exclaimed rather proudly.

The femme moved closer to him saying, "I was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" the seeker asked confused until Thunderblast pulled him into a kiss.

Thundercracker was a bit surprised that the femme did this, but shrugged it off, and pulled her deeper into the kiss. As the kiss dragged on, the seeker found himself starting to undo the femme's armor.

"Maybe I should get your name tattooed on my hip," Thunderblast remarked suddenly guiding both her and Thundercracker over to the bed.

"_Oh yeah, what a great day,"_ Thundercracker thought moving closer to Thunderblast.

Flicking off the light switch, the seeker leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
